


Dental Delights

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-15
Updated: 2001-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder's trip to the dentist turns into an afternoon of surprises.





	Dental Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dental Delights by Speed and Junior

Title: Dental Delights  
Authors: Speed and Junior  
Email: &   
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Mulder and Skinner, the way God intended it  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Our apologies to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting for their characters that we are so shamelessly stealing and abusing. We are obviously not going to make one red cent from this.  
Synopsis: Mulder's trip to the dentist turns into an afternoon of surprises.  
Archivists: Please don't change anything and keep our names and email on it. Thanks.  
Dedication: To Tim, for his fear of dentists which gave us the plot.

* * *

Dental Delights  
by Speed and Junior

Skinner groaned and slapped irritably at the alarm clock.

Mulder burrowed deeper under the covers, "Why the hell did you set the alarm? For christsake, it's Saturday, Walter!"

Walter sat up and began to dig Mulder out from under the mound of blankets, "Have you forgotten what today is, Mulder?"

Mulder stiffened suddenly, as a jolt of pain reminded him exactly what today was. Slapping one hand over his mouth, his naked body shot from the bed. Sprinting across the hall, Mulder bolted into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Walter chuckled softly as he took his time climbing out of bed, "While you're in there, you might as well shower, Mulder. I'll start breakfast." Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, Skinner made his way to the kitchen. He had made up his mind last night, he would hold his temper. The goal for today was to get Mulder to the dentist's office in one piece.

Mulder figured his best bet was to lay low. Maybe Walter would forget he was in the bathroom. Standing silently with his back to the door, Mulder listened for sounds in the bedroom. His bladder insisted on taking care of business first, though. He peed quickly, and opted not to flush. Turning to wash his hands, he peered into his open mouth reflected in the mirror. Twisting his head this way and that, he tried to convince himself the cavity had magically disappeared. Well...in this light, it did look a bit smaller.

Skinner opened the cabinet, clanking pots and pans to announce his location. Placing a saucepan on the burner, he measured water and oats at the sink. Oatmeal would be a nutritious breakfast, one Mulder could eat without stressing his bad tooth. He poured orange juice and dropped bread into the toaster, calling, "Breakfast is almost ready, Mulder. Come and get it while it's hot."

Swiftly opening the door, Mulder tiptoed out of the bathroom. He crept quietly across the bedroom, counting his steps, to make sure he missed the squeaky floorboard. He reached the side of the bed unnoticed. Dropping to his knees he waited again, before tucking in his bare behind and scooting underneath the bed, "Walter will never think to look for me here," he crowed softly.

Skinner removed the pot from the stovetop, listening closely for movement from the other room. "Mulder?" He stepped into the hall, and immediately noticed the bathroom door standing ajar. "Where are you, Mulder? Your breakfast is getting cold." He walked back to the bedroom and peered inside, "You haven't gone back to bed, have you? We don't have time for you to sleep in, today."

Mulder pressed his face into the carpet to stifle a giggle. Normally, Hide and Seek was his favorite game to play with Walter. But, today there was a lot more riding on his not being caught, than just his bare ass.

Spying the empty bed, Skinner bent over to glare beneath, "Are you hiding under the bed again, Fox William Mulder? Remember the nasty rug burn you got on your butt, the last time I had to help you out? Come on, now. Be brave and let's get this over with, okay? It's not brain surgery, it's just a tooth extraction, for pete's sake."

"Easy for you to say, Walter! It's not your tooth being extracted! I should have hung off the balcony by my fingers. You never would have found me there!" Mulder's voice became increasingly desperate as he tried to wheedle his way out of this situation. "I'm *not* coming out, so you can just forget it!"

Skinner sat down on the side of the bed, reminding himself once again he was not going to get angry. "Okay, Mulder. Don't come out." He sighed, "But, don't expect me to sit up nights with you any more. I'm tired of losing sleep listening to you moan with that rotten tooth. If you want to keep it, fine."

If there had been room, Mulder would have crossed his arms, "Okay. Fine." He made no attempt to move from his hiding spot.

Skinner stood and prepared to leave the bedroom, "Fine. I'm going to have my breakfast before it's too cold to eat." He stopped in the doorway, "I'm not calling the dentist to cancel your appointment, either. You have to do that all by yourself... if you're brave enough to come out from under the bed."

Fox slipped one arm out and motioned toward the night stand, "Hand me the phone."

Skinner folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "No. I will not hand you the phone." He stormed back down the hallway and slammed around the kitchen, trying to calm down. He opened the morning paper and poured a fresh cup of coffee.

Fox pouted under the bed for several long moments. It wasn't nearly as much fun now, without an audience. He decided to crawl out, only to find he was stuck tight. "Uh...Walter?" He waited for a reply. None was forthcoming. "WALTER! I'M STUCK AGAIN!"

Smiling wickedly, Walter finished the editorial page and his coffee, before returning to the bedroom. Finally, he had to lift one corner of the bedframe to extricate Mulder, "This is the very last time, Fox Mulder. If you crawl under there again, you're on your own!"

Mulder's pride was wounded. He snuffled a bit as he emerged from underneath the bed. Launching himself into Walter's arms, he wailed, "I won't go back under the bed again, Walter! Just..please? Please...please, please, don't make me go to the dentist, okay?" He opened his mouth, pointing to his tooth, "Fee? Its etting aller."

Walter comforted Mulder for a moment. Speaking softly, "It's not getting smaller, Fox. You know it as well as I do." Kissing Mulder's forehead, "You need to go to the dentist. That tooth needs to come out." He smiled gently, "How about...what if I give you a reward? What would you consider a suitable prize for keeping your appointment, Fox?"

Mulder's eyes glittered with excitement. "A reward? I can have a prize?" A blush crept up Fox's cheeks as his gaze drifted downward, "Well, you know I have always wanted to..um..well, you know."

Walter felt himself blush, "You don't really mean..." He rubbed his forehead, "In the dentist's chair, Mulder? Are you really sure about this?" He blustered, "What if we get caught? We could be arrested, you know?"

Mulder grinned, his sore tooth momentarily forgotten. "Well, they have locks on the doors, don't they? It's always such a long wait. Why not have a little fun, while we're waiting? Besides, I won't be so nervous, if you keep my mind on other things, right?"

Skinner nodded absently, not really convinced, "Okay, but if the assistant says I can't go into the exam room with you, we're scrubbing the mission. Deal?"

Fox sighed, then brightened. "Okay, but if it doesn't work out, do I still get a reward when we get home?"

Skinner nodded, "Yes, Mulder. I promised you a reward, and I'll keep my end of the bargain...but you have to keep yours first. Understand?" His eyes sparkled, "So what do you have in mind for Plan B?"

Fox blushed even harder, "I want to be on top."

Skinner pondered this request, as a slow smile spread across his face, "You've got a deal, Mulder."

*****

Skinner shifted uncomfortably in the plastic waiting room chair, trying to lose himself in a six month old issue of Entertainment Weekly. He glared at his watch, to find only thirty seconds had elapsed since his previous check. He turned to speak to Mulder, but found the neighboring chair empty. Mulder was pacing dangerously close to the exit. Skinner hissed, "Get back here and sit down!"

Mulder spun abruptly and headed back to his seat. He dropped nervously to sit beside Walter. "We have been here forever already! How fu... how long does it take to pull a tooth, anyway?" Realizing Walter had no intention of answering him, Mulder decided to create his own entertainment. Glancing around the nearly empty waiting room, Mulder's gaze landed on the secretary. She looked almost as bored as he was. She was filing her nails while talking on the telephone, a personal call, Mulder was certain. Quickly slipping his hand between Walter and the magazine, Mulder grasped the bulge in Walter's pants and stroked lightly. 

Skinner's legs clamped shut like a vise, "Stop that!" Sweat popped out on the top of his head. Whispering frantically, "Get your hand out of my lap, this instant Mulder." He lowered the magazine to hide Mulder's probing fingers.

Mulder's eyes darted around the room as he whispered back, "Why? No one is paying any attention to us." His deft fingers silently lowered the zipper of Walter's trousers.

Skinner did his very best to relax, glancing furtively around the room, to make sure they remained unobserved. He placed one hand on top of Mulder's and pressed gently. "You are amazing, Mulder. Are you aware of this fact?"

Fox smiled innocently, gently squeezing Walter's stiffening member. His fingers worked their way inside the waistband of Skinner's shorts to touch bare skin, "Yeah, I know."

Skinner sighed and stretched appreciatively, "Ohh..." He repositioned the magazine, and closed his eyes. As he started to enjoy himself, a loud voice called, "Mulder? Fox Mulder? The doctor will see you now."

*****

To be continued...

 

* * *

 

Title: Dental Delights 2  
Authors: Speed and Junior  
Email: &   
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Mulder and Skinner, the way God intended it  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Our apologies to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting for their characters that we are so shamelessly stealing and abusing. We are obviously not going to make one red cent from this.  
Synopsis: Mulder's trip to the dentist turns into an afternoon of surprises.  
Archivists: Please don't change anything and keep our names and email on it. Thanks.  
Dedication: To Tim, for his fear of dentists which gave us the plot.

* * *

Dental Delights 2

Fox smiled innocently, gently squeezing Walter's stiffening member. His fingers worked their way inside the waistband of Skinner's shorts to touch bare skin, "Yeah, I know."

Skinner sighed and stretched appreciatively, "Ohh..." He repositioned the magazine, and closed his eyes. As he started to enjoy himself, a loud voice called, "Mulder? Fox Mulder? The doctor will see you now."

**********

Mulder's hand clenched spasmodically, causing Skinner to yelp in pain. He sprang to his feet, nearly knocking the magazine from Walter's hands. "I think I forgot something in the car. I'll be back... later, yeah..that's it..much later."

Skinner rearranged his clothing before tossing the magazine aside. "Hang on, I'm going with you, Mulder." He hurried to catch up, draping an arm over Mulder's shoulders, "You shouldn't have to wait all by yourself. I know how nervous you are."

Mulder smiled gratefully at Skinner. A small tremble shook his shoulders, as they neared the exam room. His feet faltered when the dentist's chair came into view, but he continued reluctantly into the room.

Skinner found a small stool, taking a seat in the corner well out of the way. He smiled encouragingly at Mulder, waiting silently while the technician began to ask a long list of questions. The woman read the first question in a bored voice, but Mulder's mind was totally preoccupied by the vast array of dental instruments situated near his left elbow.

His eyes widened as he spied a particularly interesting tool meant to spread and hold the mouth open. Although, Mulder was contemplating other body parts to experiment on, with this particular instrument.

Skinner noted Mulder's hesitation, and assumed the worst. Glancing at the younger man, he was surprised to discover a wild, almost feral expression of lust on Mulder's face.

The technician glanced at the back of Mulder's head, "Mr. Mulder? Will you please answer the question?" Skinner cleared his throat, a warning that never failed to capture Mulder's attention.

Mulder's eyes focused on Skinner, his daydreams forgotten. His hand shot immediately to the pup tent in the front of his pants. Shifting uncomfortably in the chair, Mulder began to adjust himself, smiling at Skinner all the while.

Skinner's eyes bulged. He blushed, nodding quickly toward the technician, then back to Mulder's hand.

Mulder's hand froze in place, his cheeks turning crimson, as he realized he had just adjusted himself in front of the dental assistant.

Skinner shifted on his stool, unable to decide if he was more amused than embarrassed. He stared intently at the molar chart, rather than risk making eye contact with Mulder or the poor technician.

The woman plunged bravely on, spitting out dental history questions at a rapid fire pace.

Mulder answered each question promptly, addressing his comments to the toes of his shoes.

Setting her papers aside, the technician clamped a paper bib around Mulder's neck. "I'm going to numb you up, sir. The doctor should be here in just a few more minutes." Snapping on latex gloves, she picked up a metal syringe, "Open, please."

Mulder's panicked eyes flew to the needle and back to Skinner. "Your not even going to give me some of that numbing stuff first? You know? The kind without the needle?"

The woman sighed, "Of course, Mr. Mulder. I'll put some topical anesthetic over the injection site, before I insert the needle." She dropped the syringe back onto the tray with a clatter. Dipping a large cotton swab into a foul smelling jar, "I can't do my part, until you do yours, sir." Waiting a beat, "Open your mouth, Mr. Mulder."

Grasping the arm rests in a death grip, Mulder squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth a fraction. Just enough for the woman to insert a finger, but not an inch more.

Pressing her free hand against Mulder's chin, the technician pried his mouth open wide enough to insert the syringe. Reaching up to adjust the light, she tapped Mulder's cheek with the tip of the needle, "Can you feel this, sir? Does it feel sharp, or are you just aware of the pressure?"

Trying to talk around the needle, Mulder replied, eyes still firmly shut. "OW! I an eel it! I an eel it!"

"It will only hurt for a minute," the technician replied. She jabbed quickly before Mulder had an opportunity to move, "Sharp stick. Now, the lower part of your face should start to go numb in a few more seconds." Withdrawing the needle, she placed a square of gauze over the injection site and rubbed briskly, "We don't want you getting a knot in that jaw muscle, do we? It would be sore as the dickens, for a couple of days!"

Mulder helplessly howled around the technician's hands, willing this torture over with as quickly as possible. Gagging when she finally withdrew her fingers, he gazed sorrowfully over at Skinner. His puppy dog eyes informed his partner, he was expecting one hell of a reward.

Skinner offered Mulder a sympathetic smile. He nodded to the technician and then the door, indicating she would be leaving momentarily.

Mulder whipped his head to glare at the technician, folding his arms across his chest. The woman offered him a patronizing smile, "The doctor is tied up with another patient. You might have a bit of a wait." Glancing at her watch, she finished quickly,"If the anesthetic starts to wear off, just press the call light. I'll come and inject you again."

Fat chance of that happening, Mulder thought as she turned and left. Glancing urgently at Skinner, "Quick! Lock the door!"

Skinner didn't bother to stand, sliding the stool over to lock the door, "Are you sure about this Mulder?" He pressed his ear to the door, "I can still hear people moving around out there. We'll have to be very quiet."

Unclamping the bib, Mulder began to climb out of the chair. "That's okay. We can just go home if you prefer."

Skinner chuckled, "Oh, right. That's an excellent idea." He stood, kicking the stool back into the corner, "Get back in the chair, Mulder...and leave the bib. It looks good on you."

Mulder slid back into the char, reclamping the bib. Shifting from cheek to cheek, Mulder contemplated the numerous functions of the chair. Gazing shyly up at Walter, totally unaware of the goofy grin on his face, Mulder queried, "Just how the heck are we going to do this?"

Skinner growled low in his throat, "The doctor will see you now." Moving to examine the chair, he stepped on the hydraulic foot control, grinning wolfishly as the chair began to recline. "Open wide, Mr. Mulder." He leaned over to kiss Mulder deeply, "I need to make a thorough examination."

Blushing from head to toe, Mulder returned the kiss, trying not to laugh in Walter's face. "Please be careful with my tooth, Dr. Junior."

Skinner tangled one hand in Mulder's hair and pressed the other urgently against Mulder's crotch, "You'll forget all about your tooth in a minute, Speed." Skinner nipped and licked Mulder's numbed mouth, relishing the lack of pain, "I haven't been able to kiss you properly in so damn long."

Relaxing into Walter's embrace, Mulder enthusiastically returned the kiss, now that his tooth was not hurting. Wrapping his arms around Walter's neck, Mulder placed his cheek against Walter's broad shoulder, willing his heart to stop racing and his breathing to return to normal.

Skinner took the opportunity to nuzzle Mulder's neck, "Get those pants open, Mulder. I'm enjoying this as much as you are, but we don't have all day." He perused the instrument tray intently, "Hrm...." Lifting a small air gun with a minute nozzle, he began to blow tiny puffs of air into Mulder's ear,"I bet we could find plenty of uses for some of this stuff at home, huh Speed?"

Mulder flinched as the blasts of air tickled his ear. His hand reached to grasp Walter's ass cheek firmly, "Now, Junior. You wouldn't be suggesting we pilfer any of these expensive and highly specialized tools. Would you?"

"Who, me? Well, of course not," Skinner chuckled, "But, I hear you can order almost anything off the internet, these days."

"Mmm humm." Fox wagged his eyebrows at Skinner. His hand moved to Walter's zipper, cautiously tugging it down over the already blossoming erection. Sitting up to get a better view, Fox rapidly unbuttoned Walter's trousers, tugging them along with his undershorts out of the way. Skinner's erection snapped to attention faster than a military salute. Mulder's mouth quickly encased it, since his tooth was no longer an issue.

Skinner quickly covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, "You're drooling, Mulder." He withdrew himself gently, "We don't want any foreign body fluids contaminating your mouth, either." He blushed beet red, "What *would* the doctor say?" Leaning down to kiss Mulder again and take the sting from his words, "Roll over, Speed. I know a better place to put this fatty to good use."

Pouting momentarily, Mulder rolled to rest on his knees. He opened his own pants quickly, helping Skinner pull them out of the way. Lifting his ass, Mulder held his breath, and tried to remember he had to keep quiet.

Casting his eyes around for something to use as lubrication, Skinner inadvertently dipped his fingers into the topical anesthetic. Slathering it thickly along the entire length of his *fatty*, he grinned again, "Get ready, Speed, 'cause here I come."

Mulder leaned forward to rest his cheek against the head of the chair, poking his ass even higher. His now freed cock pulsed with anticipation.

Skinner penetrated quickly, immediately falling into a pounding rhythm. Reaching around to grasp Mulder's erection, he began to squeeze and release in time with his thrusts.

Fox gasped softly, pressing his ass back hard to impale himself completely on Skinner's rigid shaft, before thrusting forward to drive his throbbing cock firmly into Walter's hand.

Walter braced his free hand on the chair arm, to drive deeper and harder still into Mulder's willing asshole. Suddenly he slowed,"Mulder? I can't feel my dick!" Slipping out, he squeezed his penis tightly, "It's as dead as a doornail, Mulder! What the fuck is going on?"

Mulder wriggled his ass in frustration, "It didn't feel dead to me. Just keep going, Walter! We have to hurry!"

Skinner flicked his numb penis with a fingernail. He slapped it lightly, watching as it jiggled, but felt nothing. Shrugging his shoulders, he guided the dead wood back into Mulder's ass, "If I break something, it's gonna be your fault, Mulder." He began to pump and grind again, marveling at the total lack of sensation, "You'll have to tell me if I hurt you, because I can't feel a thing."

Mulder pressed his face into the chair to stifle a groan. Panting softly as he drove back to meet Skinner's thrusts, "Nope. Definitely not hurting, but I might be walking a little funny, when we leave."

Skinner stiffened with his climax, groaning loudly, "God..oh god." He leaned forward to rest on Mulder's back wheezing, "That was the strangest thing I've ever experienced." He reached around with a trembling hand to help Mulder finish, "Why isn't yours dead, too?"

Mulder moaned, pumping furiously into Skinner's hand. Biting his lip to keep from shouting Walter's name, he finally collapsed forward into the chair, "I don't know. What did you use for lube?" Feeling the cold stickiness on his abdomen, Mulder grimaced, "We need to clean up, Walter." Glancing down at the seat below him, "And wipe off this chair, too."

Skinner sighed but climbed off of Mulder, "I guess so." He turned to the sink and wet a handful of paper towels, "Here. Not quite the same as a hot shower, but they'll have to do." He began to scrub roughly at his limp penis, "I wonder what made it go numb?"

Mulder wiped up the mess on the chair before dropping his bare ass back into it with a soft plopping noise. Ignoring his exposed and sticky body, Mulder cast a sideways glance at the dental tray. Grabbing the water pik, he grinned, "C'mere, Walter."

Walter grinned but complied with Mulder's command, "You're shameless. Absolutely shameless Mulder." He wriggled as the cold spray of water began to rekindle the sensation in his nether regions, "How's your tooth feel, by the way?"

Mulder smiled as he shot little bursts of water onto Walter's penis, stroking gently as he cleaned. Casting a hopeful glance at Skinner's face, "It's better. Can we go now?"

Walter forced his attention back to the matter at hand, "No, we cannot leave now." He ruffled Mulder's hair, "You're going to do just fine. Besides, you can't cheat, and you know it. You got your reward, so you will have to let the dentist pull your tooth."

Mulder's smile slipped into a slight pout as he continued stroking Walter's cock. It couldn't hurt to try for two rewards. His eyes landed on the topical anesthetic cream, and he bit back a giggle, "No wonder you couldn't feel anything, Junior. You used the numbing stuff for lubricant."

Skinner took a closer look at the container and sighed with relief. "Well, I guess that explains it." He picked up the jar and started to read, "Wonder if it says how long the numbness will last?"

Distracted by the dental tray, Mulder ignored Walter's ailing member to look for a new toy to play with. Grasping an evil looking spreader device, Mulder grinned. "Hey, Junior. Bend over, why don't ya?"

Skinner's eyes grew large, "Uh...I don't think so, Speed. Dream on." He turned to listen at the door, "We're going to get caught if we mess around much longer. I suggest you clean yourself up and get dressed." He stuffed himself back into his shorts and zipped his trousers, "Put that down now, Mulder! They are eventually going into your mouth. You know where *your* hands have been."

Dropping the tool back onto the tray with a clatter, Mulder sighed and wiped himself off, "You are absolutely no fun, Walter. No fun at..." A noise at the door spurred Mulder to furious action. He quickly arranged himself and zipped up. He hissed, "Unlock the door, Walter!"

Skinner dropped onto the rolling stool, sliding across the tiny room to unlock the door. He nearly overbalanced, shooting back to his appointed corner and bumped his head on the wall, as he reached his destination.

Mulder laughed at Walter's antics. Smiling affectionately, he whispered, "Thanks, Junior."

Walter returned Mulder's smile while rubbing his head, "Don't mention it, Speed. It's nice to see you smile again."

Mulder opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it closed as the door opened. Gripping the arms of the chair, he mumbled through clenched teeth, "Good morning, Dr. Wilson."

**********

To be continued...

=================================  
The Hoover Archives:  
http://www.radcat.net/Hoover/Main.html  
=================================  
"One more anal-probing-gyro-pyro-levitating-ecoplasym alien antimatter story and I'm going to take out my gun and shoot somebody."-  
Fox Mulder  
=================================


End file.
